


Blue Christmas

by fastestmanalive



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: LIKE SERIOUSLY DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE EPISODE, M/M, So much angst, bit of gore but nothing that you don't see on the show, spoilers for Arrow 3x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning when he gets the call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Blue Christmas|蓝色圣诞](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789303) by [月影流离 (sunny0421)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny0421/pseuds/%E6%9C%88%E5%BD%B1%E6%B5%81%E7%A6%BB)



> Arrow ruined me. I cried. This happened. I cried more. I listened to Blue Christmas. Then I died a little inside. Fun times.

It's Christmas morning when he gets the call.

It's Diggle, which surprises Barry. Felicity, he could believe. Roy, maybe. But it does make sense somehow. He's not really close to Diggle.

He talks a lot, but the only words Barry remembers are “Oliver” and “mountains” and “dead”. It's enough.

Joe walks in on him during the call, pries the phone out of his shaking hands, holds it to his ear. He's in full-on cop-mode, asking for facts and the steps they plan on taking on while Barry's clinging to his arm to prevent himself from keeling over.

Joe sends everyone out for a walk, with the promise of breakfast and presents when they get back. Barry cries for an hour. Joe holds him.

He manages to pull himself together when the others get back. No one notices anything's wrong, and neither Barry nor Joe mention what they learned.

After breakfast Barry announces he has to be somewhere. He ignores the “But it's Christmas!” and “Got a hot date?” and Joe's sad smile. He has to see for himself.

He doesn't stop at STAR Labs to get his suit – there's no time for that. He runs to the place Diggle had described to Joe and Joe had described to Barry.

He looks for signs of life. He looks for traces of blood. Nothing. He runs up the mountain and looks down the cliff. _There_ , Barry thinks and runs down. Specks of blood cover the snow-covered rocks.

Oliver isn't moving. His limbs are bent in ways that can't be natural. There's a huge gap in his torso, oozing blood.

Barry can't suppress a scream. He rushes to Oliver's side and flits his hands over his body without making contact. He's briefly distracted by the scars all over Oliver's skin but quickly recovers, cupping his cheeks in his hands while a tear escapes his eyes, then two, then so many Barry can't count them all. Oliver's eyes are closed, his eyelashes fanning out over his cheek bones. Barry can feel the cold blood seeping into his jeans where he's kneeling, the tears freezing on his face, the wind sweeping through his face and chilling him to the bone.

“Oliver,” he sobs, shuffling closer. “Oliver, _please_ , wake up. _Please_.”

He knows it doesn't matter that he's here and begging and _praying_ for a miracle, but he can't give up, he's just realised that he lov-

A sudden groan brings him back to reality. “Oliver!” The man tries to move his head a little but Barry holds him still. “Sh, hey, don't move.” He forces himself to stop crying and think rationally.

Oliver's not dead, but he's badly injured. He needs medical care. The nearest hospital is in Starling City. Barry doesn't know if he can carry Oliver.

The other man moans in pain, and Barry nods to himself. “Okay, big guy, come on up.” He grabs Oliver under his armpits and props him up against a big rock (he tries to ignore his agonised screams, otherwise he'd crumble to pieces). He takes off his scarf and wraps it around Oliver's wound tightly to stop the bleeding.

Oliver has at least 30 pounds on him, but Barry _has_ to try. He wraps Oliver's arm around his shoulder and his own around the man's waist, careful not to touch his injury. He runs.

It's slower than he'd like, and Oliver looks a bit sick, but at least his eyes are mostly open now, if a bit unfocused and falling shut every few seconds.

A block from the hospital he slows down, remembering that he still has to protect his identity. Oliver's head had fallen to Barry's shoulder at some point; his breathing is shallow, but at least he _is_ breathing.

 

The next hours are a blur. Oliver is taken into the ER. Barry calls Joe. Joe calls Diggle. Oliver's blood had seeped through the scarf into Barry's coat so he takes it off and throws it away. Oliver's friends come to the hospital. Barry can't stand to be around them, he might break entirely if he sees them, so he looks for a place to sit somewhere far, far away from them.

Diggle finds him after ten minutes.

“You alright, Allen?”

He only nods slightly, not daring to meet his eyes. Diggle sits down next to him and sighs.

“Oliver's an idiot.”

Barry whips his head around to stare at him in disbelief.

“He shouldn't even have been there. If he hadn't been so stupid, we wouldn't be here now.”

Barry shrugs. He doesn't really know what happened, doesn't want to know until he's sure Oliver survives.

Diggle pats his shoulder and Barry can't help but flinch from his touch. He's still cold and worried and tired and can't handle human contact right now. “You're a good kid.” Barry doesn't know why this should be relevant at this time, _Oliver's life is in danger_ , but he nods anyway.

Diggle goes back to the others, for which Barry is grateful.

 

Hours later, they're told that Oliver's out of surgery and stable, so they let one person see him. Barry thinks it'll be Felicity or Laurel or – where is Thea, anyway? He hasn't seen her yet, it's weird she's not here – but Diggle grabs his shoulder and pushes him forward. “Barry. You go.” Roy and Felicity open their mouths to protest but Diggle glares at them. “He saved Oliver's life. He should go in.”

Barry follows the doctor to Oliver's room, his body moving on auto-pilot.

Oliver is sleeping, hooked to several big, menacing machines. The heart monitor next to his bed beeps steadily.

“Five minutes. He needs rest,” the doctor says quietly before walking out and closing the door.

Barry sits down on the chair next to the bed and instinctively grabs Oliver's hand with both of his. He lets himself cry, just a bit because he's so relieved Oliver's okay, and presses their joined hands to his forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I REFUSE to believe Oliver's dead. Absolutely not. No.  
> Also I get that this doesn't make much sense, like why would Diggle even call Barry if they hadn't already found Oliver? And shouldn't Oliver have bled out?? Just go with it, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.


End file.
